Le silence du Phoenix
by Elleam Huffledor
Summary: La Guerre fait rage dehors. Enfermée au Château de Salazar à cause de l'impureté de son sang, Hermione Granger se meurt chaque jour un peu plus. Mais ce sont dans les heures les plus sombres, que nos démons deviennent des anges. Dans la cellule d'en face un sorcier, un ennemi, un opposé, va devenir un sauveur.
1. Les couleurs du ciel

Lasse, les cheveux sales et les traits tirés, la jeune fille fixait le néant de ses yeux vides. Elle était assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre la froideur du mur de pierre. Ses joues étaient creusées par la faim et la fatigue des nuits sans sommeil. Le noir était total. Entier. La nuit ne portait aucune lumière, seulement les murmures insistants du vent. Pervers, presque sadique. Epuisée, sans aucune force, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le tapis épais qui lui tenait lieu de lit. Le temps lui échappait. Bien des lunes étaient passées depuis que la porte de sa prison s'était refermée. Pourtant, malgré son incommensurable souci du détail, elle n'était pas parvenue à les compter. L'éternité était son seul repère.

Bien vite, l'espoir avait laissé place à la fatalité. L'insupportable routine était arrivée. Elle s'était battue, autant qu'elle en avait été capable. Puis elle avait capitulé. Trop faible pour crier. Trop seule pour se battre. Elle ne mangeait pas assez pour vivre mais trop pour mourir. Enfermée dans un supplice perpétuel, elle avait cru que la folie avait emporté son esprit autrefois si vif. Lorsque son corps était devenu trop fragile pour se mouvoir, elle avait pensé que la fin était venue. Pour autant, la vie avait continué de battre en elle. Ultime espoir d'une existence qui n'avait ni présent ni futur.

C'est à ce moment-là que la torture avait commencé. Lorsqu'elle avait vu les barreaux de sa prison bouger, une lueur avait percé son âme en sang. Puis s'était envolée, rattrapée par la réalité la plus cruelle. Au beau milieu d'une nuit assourdissante de silence, ses geôliers l'avaient sorti de sa torpeur avant de la tirer hors de sa cellule. Après plusieurs mètres, elle avait monté un escalier, avant de s'évanouir de fatigue. Ne voulant plus accomplir le moindre effort, son corps avait cessé de fonctionner. Les deux gardes n'avaient pas daigné la porter, au lieu de cela, ils avaient saisi ses poignets et l'avaient trainé jusqu'à une petite salle où une femme aux traits sévères attendait. Le sol, les murs et même le plafond étaient immaculés d'un blanc lumineux, presque aveuglant. La femme avait parlé mais la jeune fille avait été incapable de comprendre la moindre de ses paroles. Alors un éclair rouge vif était sorti du néant.

La prisonnière avait hurlé. Puis les abîmes l'avaient emporté. Ce fut la séance la plus supportable. De toute évidence, elle était trop faible pour supporter les interrogatoires. Ses repas avaient alors augmenté en quantité et en qualité. Croyant à de la clémence, la jeune sorcière s'était nourrie avec une joie non dissimulée. L'enfer lui avait ouvert ses portes. Les séances étaient alors devenues de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus cruelles. Lorsque le pire était venu, le mutisme était apparu. Les interrogatoires avaient alors brusquement cessé et les repas étaient redevenus maigres.

Dans la pesante atmosphère de sa cellule de pierre, la jeune fille avait pleuré. Pleuré jusqu'à ce que son corps se dessèche. Pleuré jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne puissent plus s'ouvrir. Pleuré. Encore et encore. Mais désormais, il lui semblait que ses réserves étaient asséchées. Tout comme son cœur et son âme. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée articulée mais vide. Sans lendemain, sans autre perspective qu'une vie de captivité.

Elle voulut remonter ses genoux contre sa poitrine, mais les forces lui manquaient. Alors elle resta immobile, ses yeux noisette rivés sur un plafond que le noir dissimulait. D'aucuns aurait pu la croire morte. Seuls les imperceptibles mouvements de son abdomen permettaient de voir la vie palpiter encore en elle. Sous ses haillons qui n'avaient plus d'autre couleur que celle de la cendre, on ne distinguait qu'un corps squelettique à la peau tellement pâle qu'on aurait pu voir à travers la chair. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur chaleur légendaire et son sourire n'était que souvenir d'une vie passée et révolue. La prisonnière, l'esprit vide de toute pensée, ferma brusquement les yeux et découvrit avec bonheur quelques instants d'inconscience. Toujours immobile, elle dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve deux heures durant.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, les esprits de la nature s'éveillèrent, emportant avec eux un sommeil si longtemps attendu. Dans un léger soupir, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser. Les jambes écartées, les bras tombants, elle appuya son dos contre la froideur du mur de pierre. Une petite lucarne, cernées de barreaux rouillés, perçait le mur qui lui faisait face. Tandis que ses orteils effleuraient la pierre, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la grille qui faisait office de mur à sa droite. Sa cellule, très étroite, était faite de granit du sol au plafond. Malgré le mur fait de barres métalliques et la petite fenêtre qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil, l'atmosphère était oppressante. De l'autre côté du couloir se trouvait un autre cachot, tout aussi étroit et tout aussi oppressant. Il ressemblait en tout point à la geôle de la jeune sorcière. A la différence que personne ne l'avait jamais occupé.

La prisonnière tenta de prendre une grande inspiration, afin de purger son corps, en vain. Ses yeux observèrent avec attention les couleurs qui peignaient le ciel et ses oreilles écoutèrent chaque bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Ses iris noisette captaient la divine lumière traversant les barreaux de métal. Les rayons du soleil, devenus synonyme de liberté, étaient à portée de main et pourtant définitivement inaccessibles. L'astre brilla rapidement haut dans le ciel, répandant sa chaleur bienfaitrice. Toujours immobile, la jeune fille avait fermé les yeux, laissant la lumière réchauffer un peu son âme.

Sa seule visite fût celle d'un moldu, asservi au maitre des lieux, qui lui apporta un verre d'eau, un trognon de pomme, quelques os de poulets et un quignon de pain datant probablement de plusieurs jours. Le moldu ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, il savait trop sa peine si jamais il se montrait compatissant envers les prisonniers. Pourtant, après les nombreux mois qu'elle avait passé dans sa prison, la jeune fille avait trouvé dans ses visites quotidiennes, un peu de réconfort. Malheureusement, l'homme, relativement âgé, ne passait qu'une fois par jour par le petit couloir. C'est pourquoi elle fut surprise d'entendre des pas s'approcher de nouveau du cachot. A l'idée que les séances de torture puissent recommencer, son pouls s'accéléra. Sa respiration se fit haletante et la panique envahit son regard d'ordinaire si vide.

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Au bruit qu'elle perçut, la prisonnière constata qu'il y avait deux personnes, probablement des hommes. La jeune fille fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. En plus des bruits de pas, elle percevait autre chose. Comme un frottement sonore contre la pierre. Il y avait une troisième personne. La sorcière se détendit brusquement. Les geôliers ne venaient pas pour elle. Le raclement rauque provenait d'un captif que l'on trainait sur le sol. Le couloir s'arrêtant aux niveaux des deux cellules, la prisonnière en déduisit qu'un nouvel innocent avait été capturé par les disciples de Voldemort. Son immuable solitude venait-elle finalement de prendre fin grâce à l'impitoyable injustice des Mangemorts ?

« Jette le là-dedans », ordonna un homme à la voix éraillée.

Aussitôt, son complice s'exécuta et sans une autre parole, ils quittèrent les lieux.

Dans la cellule voisine, la jeune fille ne percevait pas le visage de son nouveau voisin. Elle ne voyait que le noir de sa robe de sorcier et le blond de sa chevelure. Un blond presque blanc. Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre connaissance, la sorcière fixa son regard sur les cheveux pâles de l'homme et attendit. Les secondes devinrent minutes et les minutes devinrent des heures. Exténuée, la prisonnière se fit happer par les abîmes.

De l'autre côté du couloir, l'homme reprit connaissance. La peau blanche, les yeux d'un gris froid, il avait les traits d'un jeune homme. Un jeune sorcier déchu. Il se leva brusquement, épousseta rapidement sa robe et tenta de se repérer. Autour de lui, il ne vit que de la pierre. Et lorsqu'il se retourna, il retint de justesse un cri d'effroi. Face à lui, parfaitement immobile, le cadavre d'une femme reposait. Non, ce n'était pas une femme, c'était une jeune fille. Son visage émacié, entouré de mèches brunes particulièrement sales, était repoussant. Son corps déformé reposait par terre, appuyé contre le mur, telle une poupée abandonnée par un enfant.

Soudain, le jeune homme perçu un léger mouvement, comme un soubresaut. Peut-être un réflexe post-mortem. Non, sa poitrine se soulevait. Lentement, imperceptiblement. Elle était vivante. Le sorcier aurait été incapable de dire pour combien de temps, mais elle était vivante. Une brève lueur de soulagement se lut dans son regard avant de disparaitre, laissant place à l'indifférence. Il savait que la plupart des prisonniers du Château étaient des traitres à leur sang ou, bien pire, des sang-de-bourbe. Peut-être était-il le seul à n'avoir pas sa place. C'était pour cela qu'il avait lutté lorsque les Mangemorts avaient débarqué au manoir familial. Lorsqu'ils avaient torturé son père sous les yeux de sa famille, à tel point que le patriarche des Malefoy avait voulu en finir. Puis ils l'avaient tué.

Dans une monstrueuse avalanche de colère, Drago avait sorti sa baguette et lançait autant de maléfice qu'il en connaissait. Incontrôlable, il avait blessé sa mère, avant de s'effondrer. La douleur avait été foudroyante, comme une balle en pleine tête. Sauf qu'il n'en était pas mort. Au lieu de ça il avait été fait prisonnier et emmené dans les terres les plus profondes d'Angleterre, au Château de Salazar. Il se savait impuissant, seul face aux Mangemorts. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à résister aux disciples de Voldemort. Alors il attendrait. Un jour, bientôt, quelqu'un viendrait le libérer.

Le sortant de ses pensées un Mangemort, suivi d'assez loin par un serviteur moldu, approcha de sa cellule.

« Malefoy fils. Seul héritier de sa maison et orphelin de père. La honte des sang-purs. Duncan ! », ordonna l'homme au visage masqué.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, le petit homme chauve fit glisser un plateau de nourriture dans le cachot de Drago. Quelques fruits de saisons entouraient un grand verre d'eau. Les couleurs qui parsemaient le plateau juraient avec le gris brut du granit de la geôle.

« Pour une raison qui m'échappe, poursuivit l'homme, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble croire que tu peux encore lui être utile. Il a ordonné que l'on te nourrisse convenablement jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que ta peine a été purgée. Ne t'attends pas pour autant à ce que je te traite avec respect. Le fils d'un lâche ne mérite que la mort. »

Même derrière son masque, Drago pouvait sentir le rictus de dégout qui tordait le visage de son geôlier. La tête haute, le regard perçant, le prisonnier tenait droit. L'homme fit un signe de tête discret au vieux moldu qui ne demanda pas son reste et disparut au fond du couloir. Le Mangemort s'approcha davantage de la grille de métal, son visage s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune sorcier. A cette distance, Drago pouvait distinguer sa respiration sifflante et ses yeux noirs où brillait une haine non dissimulée.

« Tu devrais être mort, murmura l'homme à travers ses dents serrées. Et, bientôt, tu le seras. »

Comme un défi, un insolent sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du prisonnier. Ses yeux gris et froid comme la glace, fixèrent les iris noirs qui lui faisaient face. Déstabilisé, le Mangemort vacilla. Dans un grognement de rage, il tourna les talons.

« Comment va ma mère ? » demanda Drago d'une voix assurée.

Le geôlier s'arrêta de surprise. Décontenancé, il fit une erreur et revint sur ses pas. Cette fois, il se planta à bonne distance du prisonnier.

« Elle est vivante, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Le reste ne dépend que de toi Malefoy. Si tu coopères alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera clément envers ta mère. Dans le cas inverse… »

L'homme laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'avait nul besoin de la finir, Drago connaissait la sentence réserver à ceux qui contrariaient Lord Voldemort. Le sourire malfaisant qu'il devinait sur le visage du Mangemort lui fit serrer la mâchoire à s'en briser les dents.

« Tu as de la chance que ton sang soit pur », siffla l'homme.

Son regard se posa sur la prisonnière inconsciente de la cellule en face. Un petit rire sadique s'échappa de sa gorge et il poursuivit dans un sourire radieux :

« Ce n'est pas le cas de celle-ci ! »

A son tour, Drago regarda le visage de la jeune fille. Malgré la pâleur morbide de son teint et les creux inquiétant dans ses joues, elle lui sembla brusquement familière.

« Qui est-elle ? l'interrogea le prisonnier.

\- Une sang-de-bourbe, elle ne mérite même pas d'avoir de nom. Si les choses continuent à ce rythme, même elle ne se souviendra pas du sien.

\- Quel est son âge ?

\- Je me fiche de son âge. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a étudié à Poudlard avant d'atterrir ici. »

Drago se pétrifia. Cette fille, qui ressemblait à un cadavre, avait été une de ses camarades d'école. Bien vite, il se reprit. Sang-de-bourbe. Elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

L'homme fixa de nouveau son regard sur le prisonnier.

« Dans une heure, un serviteur viendra t'apporter tes vêtements de prisonnier. Ta robe de sorcier sera brûlée et ta baguette détruite. »

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté. Sa baguette faisait de lui un sorcier puissant. Sans elle, il n'était définitivement plus rien. Voyant son trouble, le Mangemort sourit de plus belle. Puis dans une série de révérences grotesques, il acheva le prisonnier.

« Bon appétit, Monseigneur ! »

Un rire tonitruant se fit entendre jusqu'à ce que l'homme disparaisse au fond du couloir de pierre. Dans la cellule voisine, un frémissement alerta Drago. Le cadavre prenait vie.

Tirée de sa léthargie par un bruit étrange ressemblant à un orage lointain, la sorcière ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ses yeux vides se fixèrent sur le jeune homme en robe noire du cachot voisin mais sa vision demeura floue. Drago, lui, percevait très nettement le visage de la jeune fille s'animer. Il perçut ses paupières frémir, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il perçut aussi la couleur de ses iris, un noisette intense, qu'il s'imaginait autrefois chaleureux. Il s'accroupit et agrippa les barreaux de sa cellule. Se concentrant sur les yeux embrumés qui le fixaient, des souvenirs d'une autre vie lui revinrent.

Il vacilla puis tomba lourdement sur le sol de pierre. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son pouls s'accéléra brutalement.

« Non ! C'est… impossible ! », murmura-t-il.

A genoux sur le granit, il écarquilla les yeux. La lueur qu'il avait, une fraction de seconde, perçut dans le regard mort de la prisonnière avait brisé son cœur. Il la connaissait. Eclairant son maigre visage de quelques rayons de lumière, le soleil descendant agit comme un flash sur les souvenirs de Drago. A la place de la jeune fille squelettique, il vit une élève. Une élève brillante aux cheveux bruns. Une élève avec de caractère, livres à la main.

C'était elle, il en était convaincu. C'était elle. Hermione Granger.


	2. Le vieil homme aux yeux verts

**Swangranger : Contente de voir que tu as lu ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que tu seras aussi passionnée par cette fiction que tu l'es pour l'autre ;-) Mais j'espère surtout que ce style, peut-être un peu plus sombre, te plaira. Bonne lecture !**

« Granger ? C'est toi ? »

Drago posa sa question avec si peu de force que, même si Hermione avait pu lui répondre, elle n'aurait pas pu l'entendre. Voyant l'impassibilité de son expression, le jeune homme reformula sa question, en levant un peu plus la voix. Il était certain qu'elle l'avait bien entendu cette fois. Pourtant, il ne vit pas un seul détail de son visage s'animer. Elle était assise par terre, le fixant d'un regard absent. Le prisonnier était incapable de dire si elle était vivante, morte ou même simplement endormie. Elle ressemblait à ces aliénés qu'on ne voyait que dans les films. Immobile.

Le jeune homme la détailla rapidement. Il ne put retenir une grimace en apercevant ses bras et ses jambes nues. Comme elle était maigre. Ses muscles étaient désormais si fins, qu'autour de ses os, ne se trouvait que la peau translucide d'une condamnée. Plus que de la tristesse, Drago ressenti une profonde pitié envers ce corps décharné. Elle devait probablement être captive depuis des mois entiers. Seuls les barreaux froids de sa cellule avaient été les témoins de son infernale déchéance. A présent que la roue avait tourné, peut-être que son ennemi de toujours deviendrait un compagnon de misère.

Malgré son profond dégout pour les sorciers aux sangs impurs, le prisonnier senti une pointe de douleur en imaginant les traitements qu'elle avait dus subir. Puis il observa brièvement l'environnement de sa cellule. Un tapis épais, un drap plié pouvant servir soit de couverture soit d'oreiller, un seau crasseux posé dans un coin, et de la pierre. Tout autour de lui, de la pierre. Bloc de granit percé de barres de fers. Aucune liberté possible, aucune sortie envisageable, aucun espoir à l'horizon. Lui, Drago Malefoy, fils d'une illustre lignée de puissants sorciers, en était réduit à l'état de simple captif. Que lui restait-il sinon sa dignité et quelques traces de fierté. Même son nom ne signifiait plus rien désormais. Qui était-il pour juger une prisonnière de guerre, même si tout les opposait.

Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire et soupira bruyamment. S'il devait se libérer de ses chaines, il n'y parviendrait sûrement pas tout seul. Hermione était l'un des plus brillants esprits qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à regagner sa liberté, c'était bien elle. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Il fixa le plateau et choisit quelques fruits avec intelligence. Personne ne devrait remarquer ce qui se tramait.

« Ecoute moi bien Granger, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de t'aider. Cependant, poursuivit-il en déglutissant péniblement, j'ai besoin de… ton… aide. Ce n'est réjouissant ni pour toi ni pour moi, mais nous sommes en guerre après tout. Vu l'état pitoyable dans lequel tu te trouves, je suppose que tes forces se trouvent diminuées par le manque de nourriture. Donc, sois attentive, je vais faire rouler les raisins un par un jusqu'à toi. Ensuite je t'enverrai cette pomme. Tu devras me rendre le trognon, impérativement ! Compris ? »

Drago ne s'attendait pas à une réponse et, d'ailleurs, aucune réaction ne survint de l'autre côté du couloir. Supposant qu'elle avait compris ses instructions, il s'appliqua à détacher chaque raisin de la grappe imposante trônant sur le plateau. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais un peu chaque jour et elle reprendrait vite des couleurs. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, observait l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Elle l'avait entendu lui parler, comme s'il la connaissait. Pourtant, elle, ne se souvenait pas de lui. Les traits de son visage restaient flous. Seuls ses iris gris dépourvus d'émotions, perçaient le noir qui l'entourait. Elle était trop faible pour lui répondre, trop faible pour le comprendre. Près d'elle, un petit tas de billes vertes commençaient à s'agglutiner. Lentement, elle en saisit une. La peau était lisse et la chair semblait suffisamment molle pour qu'elle puisse le manger. Elle l'approcha de ses yeux embrumés. La tache verte devint plus nette. C'était un raisin. Une pâle lueur vint allumer le regard de la prisonnière.

Drago fit rouler chaque grain avec précision afin qu'aucun ne se perde au milieu du couloir. Lorsqu'il eut fini il observa la jeune fille. Loin, très loin au fond de ses yeux noisette, il cru apercevoir une lumière. Elle prit plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour manger quatre raisins. Incapable d'une telle patience, le jeune homme s'occupa à manger le reste du plateau de fruits. Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione avait enfin terminé. Epuisée par tant d'efforts, elle s'écroula sur le tapis et tomba dans une profonde inconscience. Le prisonnier s'aperçut qu'il avait probablement sous-estimé sa faiblesse. Dans un soupir d'agacement, il croqua dans la pomme qu'il avait destinée à la jeune sorcière. Son plan prendrait probablement plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait estimé au départ.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses. Comme l'avait annoncé le Mangemort, un serviteur approcha de la cellule du jeune homme, un tas de tissus grisâtres dans les bras. Il se planta devant le cachot et attendit, sans un mot.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? », le questionna Drago d'une voix tranchante et hautaine, celle qu'il utilisait pour montrer qui il était.

Aucune réponse. Les yeux verts du vieux moldu ne fléchirent pas. Sa bouche resta fermée et sa respiration demeura calme. Il attendait. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, sa demande était claire. Dans un grognement retenu, le prisonnier commença à se déshabiller. Les dents serrées, il ôta sa robe de sorcier. Après quelques secondes, il se retrouva simplement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements. Comme pour accompagner sa décadence, un vent froid s'engouffra par la lucarne du cachot. Drago ne frissonna pas. Il jeta ses habits de sorcier sur le granit comme s'il n'en faisait aucun fi. Il se planta à quelques centimètres du serviteur qui lui tendit ses vêtements de prisonnier. Sans perdre plus de temps, le vieux moldu ramassa rapidement les affaires qui gisait sur le sol et disparut du couloir.

Le jeune homme déplia la guenille qui lui servirait d'habit et grimaça. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un tee-shirt long et très large parsemé de trous. Le gris du haillon s'accordait à la perfection avec celui de la pierre tapissant la cellule. Drago l'enfila. Le vêtement était tellement léger qu'il lui sembla inexistant. Il tourna la tête en direction d'Hermione et recula de surprise. Comme frappé par la foudre, il s'aperçut brutalement de leur ressemblance. Lorsqu'il la vit, évanouie sur le lit, jambes nues, pieds noirs, il manqua une respiration. Ils étaient semblables, presque identiques. Autrefois si différents et à présent si proches. Le chiffon gris les avait mis sur un pied d'égalité. Etait-ce cela, l'avenir qui l'attendait ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion. Dans la cellule d'en face, le cadavre bougea. Elle se releva avec une lenteur extrême et reprit sa position assise comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.

« Granger ? Tu m'entends ? », demanda Drago.

Malheureusement, même avec toute la volonté du monde, aucun son n'aurait pu sortir de sa bouche. Désormais, seuls ses yeux pouvaient parler. Mais ils étaient vides.

« Réponds-moi par Merlin ! T'es devenue muette ou quoi ?! », s'énerva le jeune homme que ce silence rendait fou.

Aussitôt, il regretta sa question. La réalité le frappa comme un poignard au milieu du ventre. Elle était bel et bien devenue muette. Il avait déjà vu ça. Petit, son père lui avait enseigné l'art de la torture sur des serviteurs du manoir. Après plusieurs séances, une jeune fille, une servante, avait fini par perdre l'usage de la parole. Définitivement. Un traumatisme, jamais guéri et jamais oublié. Elle était morte, quelques semaines plus tard, des suites de ses blessures. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de plaie sur son corps et, après quelques examens de routines, aucun problème physique n'avait été détecté. Les circonstances de sa mort étaient restées mystérieuses pour la famille Malefoy. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il la regarda l'observer sans vraiment savoir si elle le voyait. Personne ne pouvait prédire combien de temps son mutisme persisterait, et sûrement pas Drago. Elle serait peut-être retrouvée morte le lendemain, son cadavre décharné serait jeté aux animaux de la forêt en bordure du Château. A cette idée, le prisonnier frissonna. La haine vivace qu'il avait toujours entretenu envers Hermione s'était dissipée. La vue de son corps squelettique et de ses yeux immensément vides, avait transformé son dégout en profonde pitié. Tout au fond de lui, une infime partie de son âme, même s'il persistait à prétendre le contraire, voulait la sauver.

Bientôt, les rayons du soleil ne passèrent plus la petite lucarne. Le jour décrut et le ciel s'enveloppa d'une couverture sombre. Drago fût étonné de ne pas apercevoir d'étoiles. La Lune, bien que présente, n'éclairait pas le ciel. Seul le noir infini de la nuit dominait. Le vent se leva, glacial. Le prisonnier se coucha sur le tapis de sa cellule. Le froid gagna ses extrémités, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les ressente plus. Il déplia alors le drap qu'il avait placé sous sa tête afin de s'en couvrir. La chaleur se diffusa à nouveau peu à peu. Mais l'absence d'oreiller lui fit rapidement mal au dos et à la nuque. Son corps s'endolorit et des grognements d'agacement montèrent de sa gorge.

« Nom d'une chouette ! », s'énerva-t-il en se frottant vigoureusement la tête.

Soufflant toute son exaspération, le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur face à la petite lucarne. Il maugréa et grommela tout ce qu'il pouvait puis tourna la tête vers Hermione. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre dans la cellule d'en face. La prisonnière était simplement tombée sur le côté. Elle n'avait ni oreiller ni drap pour la protéger. Le tapis était miteux et ses jambes dépassaient sur la pierre froide tapissant le sol de son cachot. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient fermés. Profonde léthargie ou sommeil inconscient, Drago n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il ne pouvait que constater l'évidence. Elle dormait. Réprimant un soupir, le jeune sorcier se recoucha. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, plaça un bras en dessous de sa tête afin de la soutenir et se blottit sous le drap. Le vent faisant tout son possible pour perturber son endormissement, le jeune homme mit un temps considérable avant de trouver le sommeil. Quand enfin Morphée l'emporta, ses démons vinrent hanter ses rêves, et en faire des cauchemars.

Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant en tout point. Parfois, Drago se perdait dans de longs monologues, il se lamentait sur sa vie passée et sur celle à venir. Persuadé qu'Hermione n'était pas assez lucide pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, il se confiait à elle comme à une amie, sans pour autant la considérer comme telle. Chaque jour, le vieux moldu aux yeux verts leur apportait leurs repas respectifs. Le plateau du jeune homme était toujours copieux, bien que peu varié. Celui de la prisonnière, lui, restait quasiment vide. Ne manquant pas à sa promesse, le sorcier partageait sa nourriture avec Hermione qui reprit rapidement des forces. Ses muscles n'étaient pas suffisamment développés pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer convenablement, mais au moins elle ne s'évanouissait plus de faiblesse. Un problème persistait cependant, et pas des moindres. Malgré tous les efforts que Drago déployait pour la nourrir et parler avec elle, la jeune fille restait imperméable à toute forme de parole. Ses yeux commençaient à reprendre leur couleur chaude et une infime lumière brillait de temps à autre au fond de son regard, mais elle demeurait inexorablement aphasique.

« … Et c'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris à quel point ma mère être prête à tout sacrifier pour moi. »

Drago acheva son monologue habituel sur un soupir de tristesse. Sa mère, Narcissa, lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne le disait, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne savait pas quand il la reverrait. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas s'il la reverrait un jour. Il inspira un grand coup et se leva d'un bond.

« Bon, quand est-ce qu'il arrive notre ami chauve si sympathique ? » s'interrogea le jeune homme impatient que son repas lui soit apporté.

Hermione, toujours aussi peu expressive, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis l'enfermement du sorcier et, grâce au partage des repas, la jeune fille avait repris suffisamment de force pour être à nouveau lucide.

Le soir où, brusquement dans son sommeil, elle s'était aperçue de la présence de Drago Malefoy, la panique l'avait gagné. Rapidement remplacée par de la colère. Puis elle se rappela ce qu'il avait fait pour elle depuis le jour de son arrivée. Même si elle doutait de la sincérité de ses gestes, elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle lui était reconnaissante. Profondément endormi, le jeune homme ne s'était pas rendu compte du trouble qui avait saisi la prisonnière. Toujours incapable de la moindre parole, Hermione avait gardé sa prise de conscience pour elle. Maligne, elle avait même décidé de ne rien changer à ses habitudes. Depuis ce jour, elle écoutait avec attention chaque récit de Drago. Elle avait appris à le connaitre mieux que personne ne l'avait jamais connu, et ce, sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Elle l'observa s'impatienter et maugréer, comme à son habitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, comme répondant à ses plaintes, le vieux moldu aux yeux verts s'approcha des cellules. A la surprise des deux captifs, ses mains étaient vides. Les plateaux que, d'ordinaire, il apportait avec maladresse, étaient absents. Plus étrange encore, la jeune fille trouva son attitude curieuse et son regard changé.

Le serviteur s'accroupit près de la grille le séparant d'Hermione et la fixa intensément.

« Lève-toi ! Il est plus que temps que je te sorte d'ici. »

Les yeux de la prisonnière s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. De son côté, Drago était resté figé. C'était la première fois que le vieux moldu s'adressait à eux. Il avait même cru que les Mangemorts lui avaient coupé la langue afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'adresser aux prisonniers. Se sentant soudain exclu de la scène qui se jouait, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », l'interrogea le sorcier.

Le moldu se retourna en direction du prisonnier. Celui-ci, surpris, recula imperceptiblement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? poursuivit Drago, persuadé de ne pas avoir affaire au vieux moldu.

\- Qui je suis importe peu pour le moment, répondit l'homme. Je suis venu libérer Hermione Granger, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

Le vieil homme s'interrompit quelques secondes, puis il poursuivit, intrigué.

« Et toi, qui es-tu ? Ton visage m'est inconnu.

\- Je m'appelle… William. William Graham ! enchaina le jeune homme afin de protéger son identité.

\- Et bien William, si tu es enfermé dans ce Château de malheur c'est que tu dois être gênant pour Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ! Partant de ça, et voyant l'état désastreux d'Hermione, je te propose de nous accompagner. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Surpris par le fait que le serviteur ne connaisse pas son identité plus que par sa proposition, Drago mit quelques secondes à répondre. D'un hochement de tête, il acquiesça. Dissimulé dans sa manche, le moldu sortit une baguette magique. Il déverrouilla les cellules de quelques mots latins.

« Vous... vous êtes un sorcier ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Finement observé Will ! Tu permets que je t'appelle Will ? demanda le vieil homme sans attendre de réponse. Bien, il est temps d'y aller. Même si ces abrutis de Mangemorts sont trop sûrs d'eux pour placer des alarmes aux cachots, ils ont quand même envouté certaines parties du Château. Impossible de transplaner depuis ici ! Mon frère nous attend à l'extérieur, sortir de là devrait être un jeu d'enfant. »

A peine eût-il fini sa phrase que le vieux sorcier saisit Hermione par le bras et l'aida à se relever. Voyant la faiblesse de ses muscles, il grimaça et fit signe à Drago de venir l'aider. Bien que réticent à l'idée de poser ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille, le sorcier obtempéra, son désir de liberté étant plus fort que son dégout viscéral pour les sangs impurs.

Rapidement, le trio traversa le couloir et monta l'escalier de marbre qui se trouvait au bout. Les Mangemorts vivant majoritairement au rez-de-chaussée, ils auraient eu du mal à sortir incognito par la grande porte du Château. Les escaliers continuaient sur plusieurs étages et Hermione peinait à les monter. Au bout du second, ses jambes ne voulurent plus répondre à ses sollicitations. N'ayant plus d'autre choix, Drago la porta sur son dos. Le vieil homme, lui, ne présentait aucun signe de fatigue. Il courrait et montait les marches deux par deux sans la moindre gêne.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au dernier étage de l'édifice. Le vieux serviteur ouvrit une fenêtre et fit signe au jeune homme de sauter.

« Vous êtes dingue ! s'affola Drago.

\- Tu vois ce grand dadais en bas ? C'est mon frère. Et tu distingues le morceau de bois qu'il tient dans sa main ? C'est une baguette magique. Maintenant, saute ! », ordonna-t-il.

Sans davantage réfléchir, le jeune sorcier s'élança dans le vide. Au lieu de la chute vertigineuse à laquelle il s'attendait, une descente parfaitement contrôlée les emporta, lui et Hermione, jusqu'au sol. A peine avait-il posé les pieds par terre que le vieil homme atterri à côté de lui.

« Pas une minute à perdre Jacob, dit-il en s'adressant au grand jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face, il faut partir ! »

Avec un hochement de tête grave, le dénommé Jacob prit la main du serviteur qui lui-même, saisit celle de Drago. L'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu.


	3. La Cabane

A peine quelques secondes après leur disparition du Château de Salazar, les évadés se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une forêt. L'ancien Serpentard ne pouvait distinguer que des arbres, des arbres à perte de vue. Au-dessus d'eux, les nuages se faisaient sombres, et les forces de la nature commençaient à danser.

« On est où ? questionna le jeune sorcier.

\- Nous sommes au beau milieu de la forêt d'Abernethy près d'Aviemore, en Ecosse, lui répondit Jacob tout en prenant Hermione sur son dos.

\- En Ecosse ? enchaina Drago, ravit de se débarasser du poids de l'ancienne prisonnière. Alors nous sommes proches de Poudlard…

\- Tout juste ! s'exclama le vieil homme aux yeux verts. Proches, mais suffisamment éloignés pour que ce qui se trame là-bas ne nous atteigne pas.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ? le questionna le jeune homme.

\- Trop tôt pour les questions, nous avons encore quelques kilomètres à parcourir et après, nous discuterons. En route ! », lui ordonna le vieillard.

Se maudissant de paraitre aussi docile, Drago commença à marcher. Autour d'eux, ne se trouvait que la nature, verdoyante. Des pins, des bouleaux, des mousses. Tout dans cette forêt n'était que nature. Le jeune homme détestait ça. Le calme, la tranquillité, les bruits d'oiseaux, tout ce qui l'entourait le rendait malade.

Le petit groupe progressait rapidement pourtant, le sorcier n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur position actuelle. Incapable de se repérer dans ce labyrinthe de verdure, il suivait de près Jacob. Devant, le serviteur menait la marche d'un pas assuré. Gestes vifs, avancée rapide. Ce vieil homme paraissait avoir vingt ans. Petit et bedonnant, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Brusquement, son crâne chauve se couvrit de cheveux couleur miel. Ils descendirent et descendirent encore jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses. Celles-ci n'avaient plus rien de celles d'un vieillard. Drago fit glisser son regard un peu plus bas et retint un cri d'étonnement. Les jambes dodues du serviteur avaient laissées place à de fines cuisses musclées. Celles d'une femme.

« Tu es enfin redevenue toi-même ! s'enthousiasma Jacob.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? », s'énerva le jeune homme.

Soudain, la femme s'arrêta. Elle fit volte-face, offrant à Drago une vision à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Au lieu du vieil homme aux yeux verts, se trouvait une jeune fille aux iris bleu pâle, les mêmes que ceux de Jacob. Elle était assez grande et fine, bien que ses courbes très féminines laissaient deviner des muscles avantageux. Son nez, légèrement pointu et retroussé, ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de Jacob.

« Vous… vous êtes jumeaux ? supposa le Serpentard.

\- Décidément, quelle perspicacité Monsieur le génie ! ironisa la jeune fille.

\- Bon ça suffit ! Je ne ferais pas un pas de plus ! Dites-moi qui vous êtes et maintenant ! ordonna froidement Drago.

\- Je suis Abigaïl White et lui, c'est mon frère jumeau, Jacob, dit-elle en désignant le grand jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille. Nous faisons partie de la résistance, c'est pour ça que nous avons libéré Hermione. D'autres questions où ta curiosité est satisfaite ?

\- Oui je…

\- Je n'attendais pas de réponse, le coupa Abigaïl. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre et, même si je suis certaine que tes interrogations sont pertinentes, tu attendras pour avoir tes réponses. »

Sa voix était calme, mais ferme. De toute évidence, cette jeune fille était née pour être une dirigeante. Sans aucune gêne, elle se débarrassa des vêtements du vieil homme aux yeux verts, devenus trop grands pour elle. Elle ne garda que le tee-shirt très large pour se protéger du froid, et poursuivit sa marche sans rien ajouter. Drago, lui, fulminait. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos ses soi-disant sauveurs mais, pour autant, l'effronterie proche du cynisme de la sœur de Jacob l'agaçait au plus haut point. Lui qui avait toujours dirigé en infligeant la peur à quiconque osait le défier, n'appréciait pas l'énergie qu'Abigaïl déployait pour le mener à la baguette. Bientôt, il lui montrerait qui il était. Drago Malefoy.

Le Serpentard maugréa intérieurement pendant les quelques kilomètres qu'ils parcoururent puis, soudainement, les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent.

« Voilà, annonça Jacob, nous sommes arrivés !

\- Arrivés où ça ? s'impatienta Drago. Il n'y a rien ici !

\- Lève la tête, Will-le-grincheux ! », lui suggéra Abigaïl.

Obéissant par réflexe, le jeune homme dirigea son regard vers le ciel. Parfaitement dissimulée au milieu des branchages, il aperçut une maison. Une véritable maison posée à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Une expression de surprise fascinée se dessina sur le visage du sorcier.

« Alors ? Pas mal, hein ? », lui dit la jeune fille tout sourire.

Replaçant son regard en face de lui, le Serpentard remarqua deux adorables fossettes apparaître sur les joues de son interlocutrice. Son sourire était rayonnant.

« Jake, tu nous fais monter ? », demanda-t-elle à son frère.

Affichant exactement le même sourire que sa sœur, Jacob sortit sa baguette et d'un sortilège latin, les transporta en haut des arbres.

« Bienvenue, William, à la Cabane ! s'exclama Abigaïl ouvrant les bras d'un geste théâtral. Toi et Hermione, vous serez ici chez vous. »

La maison était faite entièrement de bois, se fondant impeccablement dans le décor. Les murs, le sol et même les pourtours des fenêtres étaient faits de bois massif. C'était une véritable maison, particulièrement spacieuse.

« Tu la déposes sur le canapé s'te plait Jake, ordonna-t-elle à son frère d'un geste de la main. Will, tu viens avec moi. »

Sans opposer de résistance apparente, Drago la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. L'équipement présent était tout ce qu'il y a de plus moderne. Ouverte sur le salon et la salle à manger, la grande cuisine disposait d'un bar et de tout le confort des demeures urbaines.

« On va discuter un peu tous les deux, lui proposa la jeune fille en s'installant en tailleur sur le bar. Tu avais l'air d'avoir beaucoup de questions tout à l'heure, je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi t'avais l'apparence du serviteur moldu ? entama Drago en restant debout, bras croisés.

\- Polynectar, lui répondit-elle, voyant que sa réponse ne lui convenait pas, elle développa. Bien, je vois que tu es avide de détails. C'est simple, ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'introduisais dans ce Château. Il y a deux mois, j'y ai pénétré pour piquer quelques poils à Duncan, le moldu.

\- Comment ? lança le jeune homme sèchement.

\- Je suis un Animagus, un chat. Un Mau Egyptien pour être précise. C'était plus qu'un jeu d'enfant pour entrer dans cette pseudo forteresse. Les Mangemorts sont tellement prétentieux qu'ils se croient à l'abri peu importe où ils sont. Bande de guignols sans cervelle, grommela la jeune fille dans sa barbe.

\- Donc il y avait vraiment un vieil homme aux yeux verts ?

\- Absolument. Il se réveillera groggy et en sous-vêtements, mais il ne risque rien. Tout le monde se fiche des Moldus là-bas.

\- Qui êtes-vous, toi et ton frère ?

\- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, William.

\- Pas suffisant, Abigaïl, lui lança-t-il en insistant sur son prénom.

\- Appelles moi Abby, lui suggéra la jeune fille en souriant amicalement, elle se reprit brusquement. Bien, je vais te raconter notre histoire. Mon frère et moi, on est nés aux Etats-Unis et on a fait nos études à Ilvermorny pendant près de cinq ans. Nos parents sont morts de la Dragoncelle lorsque nous étions enfants et donc c'est notre nourrice, Ava, qui nous a élevés. Ava est morte il y a deux ans, de vieillesse. On savait que la sœur de mon père vivait ici, en Ecosse. Elle et mon père étaient fâchés, elle n'a jamais voulu prendre notre garde. Mais on s'est quand même achetés deux billets pour le Royaume-Uni avec ce qu'il nous restait d'argent. Quand on est arrivés à Londres, on a retrouvé notre tante. Elle était à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, malade, depuis des mois. On l'a rencontrée et, la semaine suivante, elle s'en est allé. Cette maison lui appartenait. C'était une originale qui ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. Etant les seuls membres encore vivants de cette famille, on s'y est installés. Après ça, on s'est mis à visiter la forêt de long en large et un beau jour on est tombés sur une jeune fille et son père. Ils étaient en train de cueillir tout un tas de plantes médicinales aux noms imprononçables, ça nous a amusé, alors on a sympathisé. Ils étaient les premières personnes qu'on voyait depuis longtemps. Tu sais, ici on est coupé du monde.

\- C'est eux qui vous ont parlé de la résistance ? s'enquit Drago, sourcils froncés.

\- Tout juste ! Luna est une jeune fille… assez spéciale, même pour une sorcière, mais elle nous a beaucoup aidé.

\- Luna ? Luna Lovegood ?! s'exclama le Serpentard en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tu la connais ? s'étonna Abby.

\- C'est une élève de Poudlard.

\- C'était, corrigea-t-elle. Elle et son père consacrent tout leur temps à préparer des médicaments pour les blessés maintenant. C'est grâce à eux que Jake et moi faisons enfin quelque chose d'important dans ce monde.

\- Pourquoi vous vous battez ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Pour la liberté ! lui lança la jeune fille sur un ton montrant toute la stupidité qu'elle accordait à sa question.

\- C'est ridicule…, murmura le sorcier, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'offusqua Abigaïl. Il n'y a pas de plus beau combat que celui que nous menons !

\- C'est perdu d'avance ! commença à s'énerver le Serpentard. Ça n'a rien d'un combat, c'est du suicide. Et vous y resterez tous autant que vous êtes ! »

Il avait crié ses dernières paroles. Les poings serrés, il quitta la pièce et sortit de la maison. En arrivant sur la plateforme de bois à l'entrée de la Cabane, il se trouva démunit. Sans baguette, il lui était impossible de quitter la demeure. Or sa baguette lui avait été enlevée, puis elle avait été détruite. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas rester là, il avait besoin d'air. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les grands espaces en pleine nature. Il était habitué au confort luxueux que son père lui offrait. Alors, lorsqu'il voulut prendre un peu d'altitude en escaladant le grand bouleau, il faillit tomber plus d'une fois. Après plusieurs branches et de nombreux faux-pas, Drago arriva au sommet du grand arbre. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

La forêt s'étendait à des kilomètres. Peu importe vers où il se tournait, il ne voyait qu'un gigantesque tapis de verdure. Le vent, soufflant avec puissance, transforma le tapis en une immense mer verdoyante et dansante. Le jeune homme se sentit libre et, paradoxalement, terriblement prisonnier. La vue dégagée qu'il avait sur l'horizon, lui prouvait à quel point le monde était vaste. Il n'avait jamais connu autre chose que les murs du manoir familial. On l'avait enfermé, depuis toujours. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais essayé de sortir de sa prison dorée. Au final peut-être était-ce lui-même qui s'était enfermé toute sa vie.

L'image d'Abby s'imposa brusquement à lui. Elle était à la fois très joviale et particulièrement agaçante. Sa crinière d'un miel brillant, s'accordait merveilleusement avec ses grands yeux bleu pâle. Elle était jolie et admirablement naturelle. Elle n'avait pas peur de dévoiler son identité profonde, parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur de la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Son courage et son autorité innée forçaient l'admiration. Elle était impétueuse et fougueuse, prête à se battre pour ce qu'elle croyait juste. Elle et Drago était incroyablement semblables et pourtant, profondément différents. D'une certaine façon, il jalousait cette passion qu'elle portait, ancrée en elle. Son cœur, son corps et son âme étaient tout entiers dévoués à la cause qu'elle soutenait. Le jeune homme, lui, n'avait pas de but à poursuivre, pas d'avenir digne de ce nom. Il était seul, et vide. Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par une goutte de pluie. Puis une seconde. Et soudain, tout un flot se déversa au-dessus de lui. Prudemment, il entama sa descente.

Quelques mètres plus bas, dans la maison de bois, Hermione patientait sur le grand canapé d'angle en tissu bleu nuit. Jacob l'avait installée confortablement sur la méridienne et l'avait recouverte d'une grande couverture. Il s'était assis à l'autre bout du fauteuil. Distant et pourtant très attentif. Il lui semblait timide. Malgré ce silence apparent, Hermione sentait une grande intelligence et une certaine fragilité cachées en lui. Même s'ils se ressemblaient en tout point, les jumeaux étaient très différents. Contrairement à sa sœur, meneuse impulsive au courage sans faille, Jake était un garçon calme et réfléchi. Il restait paisiblement dans l'ombre d'Abby, protecteur. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour faire sentir qu'il était présent, son charisme montrait à quiconque doutait de sa masculinité, qu'il était bel et bien un homme. Ses yeux semblaient rivés sur le magazine qu'il avait ouvert quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourtant, Hermione avait rapidement remarqué qu'il n'en avait pas tourné une page.

En face de la jeune fille, se trouvait une immense fenêtre lui offrant une vue dégagée sur la forêt d'Abernethy. A sa gauche, siégeait une impressionnante bibliothèque, elle aussi en bois. La Cabane dégageait une atmosphère réconfortante et chaleureuse. Après les mois qu'elle avait passés, enfermée dans un cachot humide et minuscule, la maison de bois lui semblait immense. Elle s'y sentait chez elle, à l'abri. Elle sentait le regard bienveillant de Jacob posé sur elle, même s'il prétendait lire ce magazine. Un peu plus loin, faisant les cents pas sur le plancher de la cuisine, Abby fulminait. Elle avait voulu rattraper Drago lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison en trombe, mais son frère l'en avait empêchée. Ils se complétaient à merveille tous les deux. Hermione était heureuse d'avoir fait leur rencontre et, bien plus que ça, elle leur était infiniment redevable de l'avoir libérée de son enfer.

Soudain, la pluie s'abattit violemment sur la forêt. La respiration d'Hermione accéléra.

« Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? », s'inquiéta Jacob.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle de la nature et, lentement, retira la couverture.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'affola le jeune homme en la voyant pousser sur ses bras pour se dégager du canapé.

La jeune fille se retrouva assise au bout de la méridienne, haletante. Dans un effort plus que considérable, étant donné son état, elle se leva. Abby, furieuse, se précipita vers elle.

« Non mais ça va pas ! cria-t-elle tout en la rasseyant de force sur le fauteuil. Tu veux nous claquer entre les doigts ou quoi ?! »

Les sourcils froncés, Jacob fixait gravement Hermione. Puis il suivit le regard de la jeune fille et, en un éclair, il comprit.

« Laisse-la Abby, ordonna-t-il calmement.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai dit de la laisser.

\- C'est hors de question ! T'es inconscient ou quoi ?!

\- Elle veut voir la pluie. Laisse-la. »

Abigaïl s'éloigna, furibonde. Jake se leva calmement du canapé et, avec une douceur extrême, l'aida à se lever. Il la saisit par la taille et passa un des bras de la jeune fille derrière sa nuque. Dehors, la pluie battait puissamment. Se laissant porter par la force bienfaitrice de son sauveur, Hermione approcha de la sortie. D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit la porte.

Au moment où elle franchit le seuil, Drago posait ses pieds sur la plateforme de bois. Etonné de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, il resta immobile. La jeune fille s'appuya sur la balustrade qui bordait la plateforme et tendit son visage vers la pluie. A travers les branchages qui formaient un incroyable toit végétal, Hermione pu distinguer le ciel. Il était gris et froid. Pourtant, un sentiment indescriptible de joie pure se dessina au fond de son cœur. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser à terre. Etendue sur le bois mouillé, elle reçut chaque perle de pluie comme une bénédiction. Elle était enfin libre.

Trempé mais toujours immobile, Drago avait observé la scène sans qu'aucune émotion ne passe dans ses yeux de glace. Il vit Hermione s'allonger par terre et la trouva ridicule. Lorsqu'il en eut assez de regarder ses folies, il avança vers la porte. En passant près de la jeune fille, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Et là, tout au fond de ses yeux noisette, il la vit. Une lueur. Celle qu'il avait cru disparue à jamais. Celle qu'il espérait secrètement revoir un jour. La lueur.


	4. La Perle des saisons

**Swangranger : Merci d'être fidèle à cette histoire, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

« Alors ? Tu trouves quelque chose ? », cria une voix féminine au loin.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. En réalité il ne prenait pas non plus la peine de chercher. Plusieurs mètres devant lui, Abigaïl fouillait activement les buissons. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle l'avait entrainé de force parcourir la forêt à la recherche d'une plante dont il ne parvenait même pas à prononcer le nom.

« C'est une fleur très rare, lui avait affirmé Abby d'un ton grave, mais il est primordial qu'on la trouve ! »

Evidemment, le Serpentard avait rechigné de toutes ses forces à accompagner la jeune fille. Mais le regard d'Abby s'était teinté d'un noir inquiétant et sa voix était devenue si autoritaire, que le jeune homme n'avait pas réussi à y résister plus de quelques minutes. Pourtant, Merlin seul savait à quel point il aurait préféré rester avec Jacob et Hermione, bien à l'abri entre les murs de la Cabane.

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ! l'invectiva Abigaïl qui avait surgi derrière lui comme une panthère. C'est pas assis sur une souche d'arbre que tu trouveras quoi que ce soit, William ! Mise à part une bonne gifle peut-être… Tu veux tester pour voir ? »

Drago ficha son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et croisa les bras sur un air de défi. Depuis une semaine qu'il était arrivé, lui et Abby n'avait pas cessé de se disputer et de se chercher. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette atmosphère de conflit perpétuel ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait trouvé dans la sœur de Jacob, un parfait reflet de lui-même. Malgré leurs incontestables différences, le Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retrouver en Abby. Il admirait son caractère à toute épreuve et détestait son autorité qui faisait plier même un Malefoy. Si elle ne l'insupportait pas autant, il aurait probablement tenté sa chance.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'on cherche au moins ? l'interrogea la jeune fille exaspérée.

\- Un truc végétal, souffla Drago.

\- T'es irrécupérable, s'agaça Abby. Tu sais rien faire et tu cherches même pas à te rendre utile. T'as été élevé dans un château ou quoi ? »

A l'évocation de son passé, le Serpentard grinça des dents. Le manoir familial lui manquait, tout comme sa petite vie confortable et bien rangée. Il n'était plus entretenu par des serviteurs, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. Son nom disparaissait un peu plus chaque jour. Il n'était plus rien, ni personne.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille en voyant les traits de Drago se tirer.

\- T'occupes, lui répondit-il sèchement.

\- T'es vraiment mystérieux comme mec, poursuivit Abby en s'attelant à fouiller de nouveaux buissons. En fait, tu ne nous as jamais parlé de toi.

\- Comment s'appelle cette plante déjà ? enchaina Drago avant qu'elle ne prononce la phrase de trop.

\- Sanavitantis margaritum aussi surnommée la Perle des saisons. Il était temps que tu t'en préoccupes, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, maugréa le jeune homme en reprenant son inimitable attitude exaspérante dont il détenait le secret. Je sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble ton sanavi-machin-truc !

\- Je te l'ai dit avant de partir, puis je te l'ai redit en partant et je te l'ai à nouveau dit sur le chemin ! commença à s'énerver Abby.

\- Et ben t'as qu'à me le redire encore maintenant ! s'exclama Drago sur le ton de la provocation.

\- Parfait, c'est bien parce que cette perle peut soigner ta copine que je suis aussi sympa avec toi ! »

Le Serpentard voulut répliquer qu'Hermione Granger était tout sauf son amie, mais il se retint de justesse. Les jumeaux White ignoraient tout de son passé et de sa relation conflictuelle avec la Gryffondor. Tant qu'ils lui seraient utiles, Drago préférait faire de ces deux sorciers des alliés. Il tairait sa condition de sang-pur et ferait son maximum pour ne pas attirer les questions incessantes de la jumelle. Il répondit donc par un arrogant sourire en coin, et un regard non moins piquant.

« C'est une grosse boule de pétales blancs qui se fond dans le décor aussi bien qu'un caméléon dans la forêt tropicale. Impossible de la trouver si tu n'es pas attentif aux reflets argentés qu'elle produit quand les rayons du soleil percutent ses pétales. Alors, tu vas chercher maintenant ?

\- Ça dépend, tu vas continuer à être aussi pénible ? la provoqua-t-il une énième fois.

\- Seulement si tu ne décolles pas ton énorme derrière de cette souche ! s'exclama Abby. Aller princesse, debout. Y a aucune Perle ici, on bouge ! »

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Drago la vit disparaitre derrière un arbuste. Il soupira, comme à son habitude, et dans un grognement agacé, finit par se lever. Il suivit Abby sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant qu'elle ne s'arrête et ne décide de fouiller l'endroit de fond en comble.

« On perd notre temps, bougonna Drago. Tu l'as dit toi-même, cette plante est hyper rare.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça ! Will-le-grincheux écoute ce que je dis ! C'est un miracle, moi qui croyais parler dans le vide depuis une semaine…

\- Ferme-la, White ! siffla le jeune homme entre ses dents serrées.

\- Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'être étonnée. Tu as la capacité d'attention d'une chips au bacon ! s'exclama Abigaïl.

\- Tu veux pas être sérieuse trente secondes ? commença à s'énerver le Serpentard. On la trouvera jamais ta plante magique !

\- Je me fous de ce que tu penses, Graham ! Cette Perle peut guérir Hermione, on ne s'arrêtera pas avant de l'avoir trouvé !

\- Mais qui te dit que ça va marcher ? On perd notre temps ! »

Abby se releva des buissons et s'approcha dangereusement de Drago. Le jeune homme se recula dans un réflexe mais se retrouva bien vite bloqué par un immense arbre au tronc imposant. Face à lui Abigaïl se tenait droite comme un piquet. Elle s'était tellement approché du Serpentard qu'il pouvait percevoir chaque détail de sa peau hâlée. Elle planta son regard bleu pâle dans les iris de Drago sans qu'aucune émotion ne les transperce. Le jeune homme eut un hoquet de surprise. Face à lui se tenait son parfait reflet. Sereine et déterminée, Abby avait dans son regard, cette pointe de glace si caractéristique.

« Ecoute moi bien espèce de lâche atrophié du cœur, on a besoin de cette plante, Hermione a besoin de cette plante. Aucun sortilège n'a fonctionné, aucune potion n'a réussi à lui délier la langue. Ta copine a beau avoir repris quelques forces, une porte semble s'être irrémédiablement fermée dans son esprit. Tant qu'elle reste muette comme un Strangulot pétrifié, elle ne nous sera pas d'une grande utilité. Alors soit tu nous aides à la sortir de son mutisme, soit je t'abandonne ici et on retrouvera ton cadavre à moitié mangé par les bêtes sauvages dans moins de deux jours ! C'est bien clair ? »

Abby n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Sa respiration était calme, son souffle régulier et ses yeux impeccablement statiques. Elle avait parlé doucement, sans crier. Ses paroles étaient dures et sans appel. Elle rompit le lien qui liait leurs regards et reprit sa fouille. Plaqué contre l'arbre, Drago était perplexe. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé à la place de l'agressé. Lui, avait toujours était celui que l'on craignait. Le grand, l'indomptable Drago Malefoy. Le Serpentard qui installait la peur dans le cœur des sorciers. Pourtant, là, il n'avait pas trouvé la force de répliquer. Il était recalé au rang de simple suiveur. Il avait été élevé comme un décideur, et toute sa vie il n'avait cessé d'être un chef de file respecté et craint de tous. La monumentale correction que venait de lui infliger Abby avait ouvert une immense plaie à son amour-propre. Malgré le sang qui coulait sur sa fierté, il ne dit pas un mot. Il ne serra même pas les poings. Sans réfléchir davantage, il se baissa et se mit à chercher.

...

« A ton tour. », dit le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur miel.

A califourchon sur une grosse branche, Jacob et Hermione s'adonnait à une passionnante partie d'échec. L'échiquier, tout comme les pièces du jeu, avait été taillé dans du bois de Bouleau puis peint par nul autre que Jake. Le jeune homme avait une passion pour l'art manuel et était très doué quand il s'agissait de bricoler ou bien de créer des objets du quotidien. Face à la perfection de la taille et à la beauté des pièces, Hermione s'était émerveillée. Touché par les étoiles qu'il avait aperçues dans ses yeux, le jeune homme l'avait entrainé sur un arbre à côté de la Cabane et avait démarré une partie.

« Tu n'es pas très concentrée Hermione, la taquina-t-il. Mon fou prend ton cavalier ! Echec au roi. »

En effet, la jeune fille avait d'autres préoccupations. La nature qui l'entourait était magnifiquement luxuriante, et les couleurs, très marquées, attirait irrémédiablement son regard. Elle qui avait passé des mois, enfermée entre les murs gris de sa prison de pierre, redécouvrait chaque jour la beauté de la nature avec un émerveillement attendrissant. A chaque nouveau joyau qui croisait son regard, Jacob voyait apparaitre une lueur qui devenait plus intense à chaque fois. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il ne supportait pas de voir cette lumière s'éteindre lorsqu'Hermione replongeait dans ses pensées. Il aimait la voir s'émerveiller comme une enfant, il voulait la protéger.

Brusquement, la jeune fille se concentra de nouveau sur la partie qui se jouait. Elle déplaça sa reine et se saisit du fou du camp adversaire. Etonné, Jake se mit à rire. Sa petite protégée faisait des progrès de jour en jour. Mais bien vite, il se reprit. Il saisit sa tour et la plaça sur la case qu'occupait la reine de la jeune fille.

« Echec… et maths ! », s'exclama-t-il victorieux.

Hermione fit semblant de bougonner, puis finit par applaudir le jeune homme. Elle le fixa gentiment et lui offrit un sourire. Un de ceux qui se faisait rare, par les temps qui courent.

« Tu as… un sourire magnifique, la complimenta Jacob. J'aimerais le voir plus souvent. J'aimerais aussi entendre ta voix Hermione, tu pourrais me faire entendre ta voix ? »

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut instantanément. Elle baissa les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Les jumeaux l'avaient bien nourri et Abby s'était engagée à la remettre sur pied dans les plus brefs délais. Chaque jour, Hermione avait droit à sa séance de sport. Après une semaine de dur labeur, elle avait enfin fini par réussir à marcher seule. Certains gestes lui demandaient encore trop d'efforts, mais elle était de nouveau autonome. En équilibre sur la grosse branche, elle fit volte-face et sauta sur le plateau de bois. D'une démarche assurée, elle entra dans la Cabane et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

La maison contenait quatre chambres, ce qui était parfait pour héberger les adolescents. Ainsi, Hermione et Drago avaient eut droit à leur propre chambre. Spacieuse et confortable, la chambre de la Gryffondor était chaleureuse. Elle s'y sentait à l'abri et protégée. Elle s'assit sur son lit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Les bras autour des jambes, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine et la tête enroulée vers l'intérieur. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Parfois, sans qu'elle ne comprenne exactement pourquoi, certains mots déclenchaient chez elle des réactions incontrôlées. Les mots de Jake avaient de nouveau ouvert la blessure que portait son cœur. Elle adorait Jacob et la façon qu'il avait de prendre soin d'elle. Mais elle détestait aussi sa manière de lui parler comme à chaton blessé. Elle avait cette désagréable impression de n'être qu'un oisillon tombé du nid aux yeux du jeune homme. Comme si elle était une enfant sans défense, brisée par la vie. Hermione haïssait ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard du jumeau lorsqu'il la regardait. De la pitié. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on ait pitié d'elle. Elle méritait mieux.

Doucement, ses larmes se calmèrent. Elle s'essuya les yeux et se redressa lentement. Dans un bruit de tonnerre, son estomac lui fit savoir qu'il était temps qu'elle se nourrisse. A contrecœur, elle se leva et quitta sa chambre. Debout dans la cuisine, Jacob semblait l'attendre.

« Te revoilà ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Je… »

Le sentiment de reproche qu'il vit dans le regard de la jeune fille le dissuada de terminer sa phrase. Il n'était plus temps de lui présenter des excuses, l'incident était clos.

« J'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être faim, s'empressa de continuer le jeune homme. Je t'ai fait quelques pancakes, tu n'as qu'à mettre ce que tu veux dessus. »

Posé sur le bar, Jacob posa un plateau. Au centre se trouvait une pile impressionnante de pancakes, entourée de confitures en tout genre et de sirop d'érable. Hermione le remercia d'un signe de la tête et s'assit de l'autre côté du bar.

Dans la lumière particulière qu'offrait les arbres de la forêt d'Abernethy, Jacob trouva la jeune fille particulièrement belle. Bien sûr, ses joues étaient encore très creuses et son teint restait blafard, mais elle dégageait une pureté éclatante qui irradiait tout autour d'elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, encore une fois. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur couleur châtain, brillante, et ses yeux se teintaient d'un peu plus de chaleur à chaque journée qui passait. Jacob remarqua le très léger rouge qui assombrissait le blanc de ses yeux. Elle avait pleuré. Il soupira d'impuissance. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, il en était conscient tout en refusant de l'admettre. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait ouvrir la porte que son esprit avait condamnée. La Perle des saisons était leur dernier espoir. Si la plante ne fonctionnait pas, alors plus rien ne pourrait la délivrer.

...

« Abby, appela Drago, Abby !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? lui répondit la jeune fille, exaspérée. Un papillon t'a foncé dans l'œil c'est ça ?

\- Ferme-la et viens plutôt voir ! »

Abigaïl capitula en soupirant. Les heures étaient passées et malgré leurs recherches intensives, les deux sorciers n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils étaient passés de clairière en clairière, de buissons en buissons, sans jamais déceler le moindre reflet argenté. A chaque fois qu'ils pensaient avoir discerné quelque chose, ils avaient fini par admettre qu'ils se trompaient. L'espoir avait rapidement laissé place à la désillusion, puis à la fatalité. Abby s'approcha du jeune homme, bien décidé à arrêter la chasse avant qu'ils ne deviennent fous.

« Tu vois ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Voir quoi ? s'agaça la jeune fille qui, croyant perdre son temps.

\- Là, entre les deux branches, regarde ! », l'encouragea le Serpentard.

Abby poussa le jeune homme d'un coup de coude et plissa les yeux. Sous son regard perplexe, un miroitement argenté ondulait. Elle tendit la main vers les reflets et resserra son poing sur la tige invisible. Dès qu'elle eut refermé sa main, la petite plante apparue. Une fine tige d'un vert pâle, surmonté d'une grosse fleur blanche en forme de bourgeon se dessina.

« Sanavitantis margaritum… murmura Abby en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Parles plus fort, j'entend rien ! lui ordonna Drago.

\- La Perle des saisons ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se relevant d'un bond. Tu l'as trouvée ! »


End file.
